Crush to Love
by afroz9797
Summary: Jessie has a crush on Jim, but who would want to live a life with a womanizer?. But Jim manages to steal her heart. Set in the Starfleet Academy before the movie. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally, my first fanfic. I'm not a Trekkie. I've seen only the Star Trek reboot movies and read a ton of fanfics. So, please don't mind any logical mistakes. Also, this is the un-beta'd version. So, be nice!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. Only the story belongs to me.

Jessie had had a hard day. She had written three tests in astrophysics, organic chemistry and xenolinguistics. She had two more the next day and she had to prepare. She was already tired due to yesterday's late night studying and she had to stay up late tonight too! 'Damn, when these tests are over I'm gonna need a break' she thought.

She was heading to the cafeteria where she met her roommate, Clarisse Clearwater. They picked up their trays of food and found a table for themselves and sat down. Clarisse asked "So, how was your xeno test?" "Hmm, not bad. I didn't know the Vulcan word for 'revolution' though" Jessie replied. "So, that means you're gonna get a 99% in xeno huh?" Clarisse said, half-smiling. "Of course not" she said waving her down.

Clarisse started giggling silently which made Jessie ask "What are you laughing at?". "Isn't he cute?" Clarisse asked half-dreamily, looking somewhere else. "Isn't who cute?" Jessie asked with a puzzled look on her face, following her gaze. Clarisse said only one word "Jim". Jessie spotted the person, who Clarisse was talking about, nearly three tables away.

He was sitting with another guy, and laughing hard. There was something, really captivating about him. He had striking blue eyes, which was visible even from this distance. He leaned back in a relaxed way, which made him look confident of himself. '_Arrogant_' Jessie corrected herself. She had heard of him, of course. Who wouldn't have? He was _Jim Kirk_, notoriously known for being a womanizer and having flirted with almost all the girls in the Academy. Jessie hadn't been on the wrong side of him and she didn't want to be. But unfortunately, her friend badly wanted to. Yet, he was a treat for her eye. It wasn't everyday you get to see guys like him.

Jessie was almost transfixed when Clarisse interrupted "Hey, don't you have any ideas! _I'm_ gonna ask him out tonight" she said in a stern way. "Wha- me? You know I hate him and his arrogant ass!" Jessie said. Jessie noticed Jim looking at their table and wondered if she had spoken very loud. Clarisse gave a suspicious look but continued "What are you going to do tonight?". "I have two more tests tomorrow! I've gotta prepare" Jessie said reminding herself.

Clarisse continued looking at Jim's table, when Jim's friend, Leonard McCoy got up from his chair and left. Clarisse became excited and said to Jessie "Oh, this is it! I'm gonna ask him now!". "Fine, I'm gonna head back to the library. See you later" saying so Jessie got up from her chair, and started to leave when she realized there was someone standing in front of her. It was Jim Kirk! Clarisse opened her mouth to say something when Jim said "Hey Jessie! What are you doing tonight?" Clarisse froze and so did Jessie. "I have to study" Jessie said and started leaving, when Jim took hold of her hand. Seeing this, Clarisse left without a word to Jessie.

"Come on, we could have a drink tonight or something!" Jim said, grinning. Jessie shrugged off his hand and asked angrily "We?". "Yeah. You and me. We" Jim said smiling. "I told you, I have to study. I have two tests tomorrow" saying so Jessie turned her back when Jim took hold of both her hands. Jessie gasped and he said "Then, how about we study together. I could be your study partner". Jessie looked at Jim and saw his handsome face. His blue eyes were looking at her so lovingly, that she gave in. "OK" was the only word she said and she stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please! Let me know if you want me to continue the story about Jim and Jessie's date night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for that one person who followed my story! You are really awesome! **

* * *

Jessie couldn't quite believe that Jim had asked her out, but more unbelievable than that was the fact that she had sub-consciously agreed! Now, she came to think of it, she felt really stupid. Of course, this was to be expected from Kirk. He had already flirted with more than two-thirds of the girls in the Academy. She was never going to be an exception. But, she couldn't stop cursing herself for _accepting_ his request. _I'm not to be blamed for that,_ Jessie thought. _His beautiful cerulean eyes didn't even wander to look at anything other than mine_. So she had given in. The only thing bothering her more than this was her friend Clarisse.

Jessie had reached her quarters, (though she meant to go to the library) and keyed in the password. No more than the door whooshed open, that she heard stifled sobs. Clarisse had been crying and so Jessie went near her and sat down on her bed.

"Clarisse, you know I didn't want it! I never even liked him for that matter!". "You're lying!" Clarisse said "I saw how you were looking at him at the table!" "He's cute, but he's not my type! I don't want to be around with an arrogant womanizer, you know" Jessie answered back.

"Hmm… Did he ask you out?" Clarisse asked. Jessie didn't know if she wanted to answer that so she went on hurriedly "Yes. But I said I have to prepare for tomorrow's tests" "So, he just left?" Clarisse asked eyeing her friend suspiciously. "Yeah" she said tentatively. Clarisse looked at her friend with an expression close to doubt, but she seemed to be convinced.

She changed the topic "I thought you were gonna go to the library". Jessie replied "Yeah. But I figured I could get a nap before starting my late night studies" taking off her clothes at the same time. Clarisse continued to do something in her PADD and Jessie dozed off.

* * *

Jessie had been asleep for a few hours, she finally woke up. She checked her bedside clock which showed 7 p.m. _My, have I been sleeping for three hours_, Jessie thought. She looked at the bed next to her, to see it was empty. There was a note lying on the foot of her bed. She picked it up, to see Clarisse's handwriting which said "Going over to Sean's room for tonight. Don't wait for me. Go to sleep". Jessie rolled her eyes. Clarisse was always doing this, going over to other boys' room for the night. _But she was honest to me at least, _Jessie thought. But now there was no turning back.

She put on her clothes and went to the library. It was fairly empty as most students didn't visit it at this time of night. But there at one of the corners of the library, sat Jim Kirk. He was sitting in a relaxed way and now she wondered how long she had kept him waiting. He was pouring over a book (not a PADD, but a real book with pages) with such intensity, that Jessie just kept looking at him, wondering if he was acting to impress her. She walked over to him, when he looked up from the book.

He flashed that famous smile, and spoke up "Hi!" he said. Jessie replied "Hello Kirk! How long have you been here?" "Oh…from the time you left the cafeteria" he said simply. Jessie looked at him in suspicion "Jim Kirk in the library? For three hours? Please!" she waved off her hand. "Hey, there are many things you don't know about me yet, sweetheart!" Jim said, smiling. "Don't you 'sweetheart' me, Kirk! We're here just to study" Jessie firmly said. "Of course, of course" he said smiling in a knowing sort of way. "And don't call me Kirk! It's Jim" he said. "I'll call you however I want, Kirk" Jessie fired up. "As you wish, _sweetheart_" he replied chuckling. Jessie glared at him, and sat down silently.

"So, what tests are you taking tomorrow?" Jim asked. "Basic Warp Design and Earth History" Jessie replied. "No way! I'm taking them tomorrow too! Guess we just got lucky huh?" Jim asked, happily. "I have no idea why I still came here" Jessie wondered. "Because you've got a genius here to help you out!" Jim replied, smiling.

Jim and Jessie took out their PADDs and began pouring over the lessons silently. Occasionally, Jessie would look over at Jim, but he seemed engrossed in whatever, he was reading. This frankly, surprised her. He had not only refrained from disturbing her, but also was genuinely studying.

After an hour or so, Jessie felt bored reading about Earth's history and all the advances Earth had made in the 22nd century to establish contact with aliens. She looked up to see Jim reading another _book_ very intently. She smiled for the first time since she had come to the library. Jim Kirk, the brash student, loved reading books, just like her. But her smile became a scowl when she saw the title of the book, _Romeo and Juliet, _a 16th century classic.

"Jim?" she called. "Hmm?" he replied mildly surprised as he tore his eyes away from the book. "Are you reading Romeo and Juliet, when you said you have tests tomorrow?" she asked quite politely. That guy still loved books, which had slightly softened her. "Oh…I finished studying actually. There's not much to it. It would have taken me longer if we had to study together. But, you seemed to not want me disturbing. So, I thought I could while away some time reading _this_" he said raising the book slightly from his hand.

Jessie was surprised to hear that, and a little sad. He had offered to be her study partner after all. But she had not even talked to him. "Well, maybe I've changed my mind" she said, with a small smile. She somehow liked this Jim Kirk sitting with her in the library reading books. Instinctively, she leaned closer to Jim and kissed him on his cheek. Jim flashed that familiar grin while saying "You called me Jim, ya know?" Jessie just smiled waving her hand off.

* * *

**So, here it is! The start of their attraction towards each other. I wanted Jim to have a nice girl with him, not just some hot chick. Well, there's gonna be more of fluff in the next chapter. Please R&R! I really appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay as I'm also working on a new story 'The Massacre'. **

**Here's chapter 3! Please forgive me for any mistakes, this is the un-beta'd version.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters. Only Jessie belongs to me!**

* * *

Jessie had had a few doubts about warp designing. Jim had offered to teach it to her. As she came to understand, Jim was well-versed in Warp Design. Though she was familiar with the basics, he explained everything in detail to her, some which she herself found as fascinating. She had listened attentively from then on. Jim had made it sound relatively easy than the teachers in the Academy. And it so happened, that they had finished their studying by 9.30 p.m. Jessie was surprised. Even by her standards, this was a surprisingly short amount of time to finish studying for two tests.

"Shall we go out for dinner?" Jim asked when Jessie was getting up to leave. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled expression on her face. Jim hurried on "Well, it's already late and the cafeteria is probably closed by now". Jessie smiled "I know what you are thinking" she said with a knowing look. Jim just flashed his familiar grin and said "Well…"

"I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the least I can do for helping me out…"

"That's great!" Jim said and that incredulous look on his face made Jessie smile, her loveliest smile.

* * *

They headed to a nearby Chinese restaurant. "You like Chinese?" Jim asked.

"Sure"

They found a table for themselves in the corner of the restaurant. Jessie looked around the place. Most of the tables had young couples dining together. A waiter came over "May I take your order?"

Jim looked at Jessie questioningly. "Anything you like" Jessie said.

"Two bowls of chow mein"

The waiter took the order and left. Jessie asked "So, you come here often?"

"Not so much. Mostly Bones brings me here. He loves Chinese food"

"Bones?"

"Ya know, Leonard McCoy"

Jessie laughed "Oh, McCoy! How did he get a name like that?"

"Well, I don't remember. That name just stuck on him" Jim said, laughing too.

They remained silent for some time, not knowing what to talk. Thankfully, their food was served and they started eating their food. Jim chose to break the silence. "So Jessie, what are you majoring in?"

"Astrophysics. That's about the only thing I'm really good at"

"Come on! I know you're good in Xenolinguistics too. I saw your scores the other day"

"Well, yeah maybe that too"

They had been hungry when they came to the restaurant, and so the chow mein had vanished in no time. Jessie noticed that Jim had been staring at her for the past five minutes when she was still eating and he had finished. Jessie looked up "Jim?"

"Sorry! It's just… You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen and that's saying something!"

"Thanks. I'd say the same to you too" Jessie said smiling and blushing slightly.

"Man, you're beautiful when you smile!" Jim said somewhat lost in his thoughts.

Jessie laughed quietly. She liked looking at his face. It was so handsome and the expression of his face right now, made Jessie feel butterflies in her stomach. She replied smiling "Summers to Kirk! You have been requested to be in my room for the night"

Kirk's eyes snapped out of his thoughts. A grin was playing across his face when he replied "Affirmative!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, for those who don't know, Jessie's full name is Jessica Summers! And I promise you the next chapter is going to be interesting! Please R&R! They mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the follows and faves! I really appreciate it! Here's Chapter 4! All fluff, no porn! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters, except for my OC Jessie!**

* * *

Jim and Jessie were under the sheets. Though Jim had only his underwear on, Jessie wore a tank top and shorts. Jessie could feel his breath on her cheek. It was warm and comforting.

Jim had a hand around her waist. Jim caught hold of her face and turned it to meet her eyes. They were an emerald-green, glittering with pleasure. He couldn't help himself "You are the most beautiful woman I've laid my eyes on!" Jessie gave a small laugh. Jim could feel Jessie snuggle her face close to his chest. Her long locks of brown hair tickled him, and butterflies erupted in his stomach. But he didn't back away.

Jessie ran her hand through his scruffy hair. She loved the way he closed his eyes on her touch. He was clearly enjoying it. Jim ran his hand over her body, feeling the curves under his hand. They were so graceful indeed.

Jim wanted to undress her, but something told him, that it would break the wonderful experience she was giving him. _No, let her do it on her own_, he heard himself thinking. Jim asked silently, "Do you like it?" Jessie smiled and gave a small nod.

_Man, she looks so beautiful_, Jim thought. He found himself instinctively leaning closer to her lips. Jessie could see what he was doing and didn't stop him. She waited patiently for his lips to find hers. Jim felt his own lips meet hers. They were warm and he closed his eyes, relishing it.

Jessie was in no hurry to break it. For a whole minute, they kissed moving apart only to breathe. Jim leaned again and kissed her neck, then her cheek. Jim wanted to kiss her lips again, but he was afraid that he might be taking advantage of her. Jim had never thought like this before. He had never been one to kiss a girl on her lips with her permission. But somehow, he was holding back his desire to kiss her on her lips. He kissed her again and again on her cheek and her neck, inhaling a sweet smell of strawberry.

Jessie felt his lips, warm against her skin. She had imagined all this only in her dreams. She never really thought she would have a chance with Jim Kirk. But then, here she was, in her room with him. She had enjoyed the kiss he had given on her lips. She silently hoped for him to do it again. But he didn't. He kissed her cheek, forehead, neck, but not her lips. She wondered slightly if she had made him uncomfortable. "Jim, kiss me on my lips again" she said quietly. Jim visibly laughed when she said that. "Why are you laughing?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said making Jessie smile in relief. He swooped again to kiss her full on the lips. This time, they took longer, and Jessie kissed him like she had never kissed before. After a long time, or so it seemed to them, they broke apart.

"I love you, Jim" Jessie whispered in his ear.

For some reason, Jim felt the same way as well, when he said "Love you Jessie".

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I know it's a really short chapter and that's because this is the first time I'm including fluff in my fic! Please R&R. And the last sentence goes like 'For some reason, Jim felt the same way'. I wrote it that way because when Gaila tells him she loves him, Jim replies saying "Weird!" So, that's probably how he felt with all the girls he ever had with him in bed. They would love him, but he would just find it weird. This time, he really feels the love! Well, that's how I imagined in my head!**


End file.
